


The Key to All Heaven is Mine

by idra



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [5]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Seriously Fluffy, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan muses on how much he loves Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key to All Heaven is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Day five fic in the bag. I could've written a lot of pairings for this particular song, but for some reason (maybe 'cause the beginning of the Olympics?) Ryan/Michael stood out to me. That and I love these two. It is the fluffiest fluff to have ever fluffed.
> 
> Song for today is So This is Love from Cinderella

Ryan stares across the pool at his husband, smiling softly. Everyone said Michael would be back for Rio, but for the longest time, Michael had been adamant about not returning. He had said that he wanted to give other people a chance to shine. But Ryan had known that there was nothing tat would or could keep Michael out of the pool permanently. This was what Michael loved best—after Ryan himself and their gorgeous baby girl and of course Michael’s mother.

What no one else got that Ryan had always understood about his husband, was that no matter what, Michael loves swimming. It was his first true love. Ryan had even joked that swimming was Michael’s soulmate. Only he hadn’t really been joking about that. 

Oh he knew that Michael loved him and their baby girl, Aleyda. They were, in the end, more important to Michael than the water, but Michael out of the water was never as happy as Michael in the water. Ryan and Michael, soon after Ryan’s sister had birthed their baby, had worked out a schedule for their training. Debbie had been instrumental in watching Aleyda, so that Michael and Ryan didn’t have to feel like bad parents letting someone else watch their child. After all, Ryan had told Michael, it wasn’t like Debbie didn’t know how to raise beautiful, wonderful, amazing children.

Michael still accused Ryan of sucking up to Debbie, but he’d meant every word of it. Michael and his sisters were amazing people and Ryan loved having them as an extended family. They had welcomed him and his family in, no questions asked. When Ryan’s sister had offered to carry Michael’s baby so that they could have a child with both their blood, Michael’s sisters had offered then and there to carry Ryan’s so they could have two children, one fathered by each man but blood related to the other. Michael and he had talked about it and had agreed that they would take Michael’s sisters up on it after the Olympics. After all, both men agreed that after Rio, they probably should step back. There was no telling if that would actually work, but Ryan was willing to give it a shot. So was Michael.

Besides, after Rio, they would have two babies to take care of and that would have to be their number one priority. Ryan glances up into the stands, spotting Debbie holding Aleyda and he grins, waving a little. Most people don’t know their exact relationship, but Ryan has plans to tell the world. After all, he’s in love and he feels like the world should know who the two most important people in his life are. 

the end


End file.
